


The Thing Redux

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: An Apocalyptic Love Story [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Case Fic, Episode: s13e17 The Thing, F/M, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: To return home, Castiel, Dean, Sam, and Rowena embark on a quest. The first step is to retrieve the Seal of Solomon. They only have to deal with a ghost and a goddess to do so.This work is part of a Destiel Promptober 2019 prompt series. The stories are inspired by two different word prompts each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompts for the day are: Ghost and Goddess





	The Thing Redux

After several close calls with zombies, Castiel, the Winchesters, and Rowena arrived at Portsmouth, Rhode Island. After the exited the car, they fanned out to look for the entrance to the Men of Letters bunker. 

Sam called the others over when he found the Men of Letters symbol drawn on a manhole. "Down there." Castiel pried the manhole cover open and they looked at the ladder that led into the bunker.

Dean looked down the dark shaft, "So glad we got the bunker version with the staircase down."

Castiel said, "Stick with me. Don't touch anything and don't listen to anyone that might be down there. If what I think might be done there is still down there, we can't release it."

"So bossy," Dean muttered.

Sam said under his breath, "And you love it."

Dean glared at him, "Shut up." He looked at Dog who was sitting next to Castiel with his tongue lolling out. "So, Dog, you going to shapeshift and join the rest of us climbing the ladder or laze about here?"

Castiel sighed, "He's going to guard the entrance and tell us if something comes up behind us. Now, are you going to go down the ladder with the rest of us, Dean, or stand up here and complain about Dog?" Castiel started to climb down the ladder with Rowena following.

Dog looked at Dean with his lip curled a bit. Dean could swear he was smirking at him.

Sam hissed at Dean, "Why are you on so much about Dog? He's our friend."

"It's just weird. He follows Cas to bed."

"You're jealous," Sam proclaimed.

"Me, jealous?" Dean protested.

Castiel called up, "I am a celestial being and I can hear you."

Dean huffed his way down the ladder. At the base of the ladder, he glanced around, "Hey, it looks like home."

Sam responded, "It sure is familiar."

Dean looked through some photographs on the table, when a force suddenly slung him across the room. The temperature dropped several degrees as a ghostly form coalesced and bellowed, "Get out."

Castiel said to the form placatingly, "We will not let the goddess, Yokoth, out. We are here to find the Seal of Solomon so that we can return home to our reality."

"We cannot trust you with the Seal. Others let Yokoth into this world. We cannot risk another thing coming into this world." The ghost form shimmered angrily.

"Rowena and I can cast a spell to send Yokoth back to her home and out of this world if you can trust us a few minutes. I'm an angel. I can release you from your obligation to protect this place so you can go to Heaven and be at peace."

The form shimmered a moment and another seemed to join it. They shimmered in alternating colors for a few moments before one said, "We'll let you try. If you try to deceive us, we'll destroy you as we have all others who came here to try to use Yokoth's power."

A clicking noise sounded and a hidden draw opened on the desk to reveal a box engraved with warding sigils. Castiel held his hand over the warding and burned it off before pulling a necklace out of the box. Rowena's eyes widened at it. "That's it, Castiel. We used that to…" Her voice trailed off as she looked at Dean and Sam.

"Let's cast Yokoth back to her world," Castiel said quickly.

Dean asked, "Won't we need umm… fruit, blood, and grace?"

"We don't need those for her. Yokoth is a tremendous power source. We can tap into her to send her back. This reality doesn't really want her in it," Castiel replied.

They followed the ghostly form down the hallway. When they got to a double door a voice rang out, "Is someone out there? Help me, please help me."

Castiel looked between Dean and Sam. "She's not what she seems. Do not be fooled."

When they walked into the room, a blond woman was chained to an altar. She looked at Sam and begged "Please help me. Some crazy men locked me up down here."

Dean said, "Not so much, sister. We know what you are."

Yokoth sneered at him, "You cannot hurt me. I'll escape."

Dean shrugged, "Not so much that either."

Castiel nodded at Rowena, "If you do the incantation, I'll focus the power from the Seal onto her."

Dean and Sam watched in awe as the angel and witched worked together to cast an intricate spell. A glowing orange rift grew above the altar. After tentacle arms came from the ceiling to pull a screaming Yokoth into the rift, Dean said, "Holy, shit. That was cool. Tentacle monsters are awesome."

Castiel looked at the ghosts. "You two can find peace now. I will protect the Seal and will seal the Chapterhouse again."

The forms shifted into balls of energies and headed toward the ceiling and disappeared.

Castiel looked thoughtfully at the Seal in his hand. He looked at Rowena grimly, "One step down."

Rowena smiled faintly, "Three to go."

Sam looked at Castiel thoughtfully and said, "Cas, if you can open a rift to our world, wouldn't we go into the world in our future and cause a temporal paradox."

Castiel replied, "We'll come to that bridge when we cross it."

Dean looked at Castiel uneasily before looking at Rowena. She was looking at Castiel with her lips pursed. He knew that the two of them were heading for a showdown. He just hoped they all survived it.


End file.
